The Scarred
by PandorasBoxOfWorks
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Natalie loses her only shoulder to lean on to cancer, drives her to suicide. She gets sent to Beacons Mental Hospital, and meets Ruvik. Suddenly he disappears, and she knows too much for her own good.
1. Chapter 1

The scent of bleach and sanitizer wafted into my nose, making me curl it in disgust. I always hated hospitals. The smell of bleach always made me want to gag. I had to endure this stench to see him, my father.

He had brain cancer, and it was taking a toll on him. He was having a hard time remembering names, and faces. One day he passed out while taking a walk with me. He got really light headed and blacked out. We rushed him to the ER, and the worst phrase I could imagine echoed through my mind. _I hate to break the news to you, but David has terminal brain cancer_. The doctor looked emotionless, and he obviously didn't care. His voice was monotone. Lacking any sense of emotion.

 _Why don't you care?!_ I screamed. I can barely remember the rest, but all I do remember was being pinned to the carpeted floor with carpet burns covering my exposed skin.

I spent the night in juvenile hall. Thank god the doctor didn't press charges in the end, I would have spent more than a night.

I slightly shook my head, clearing it of my thoughts. I was here to visit my father, not dwell on my past. We arrived in front of his room.

"I got to use the ladies room..." I quietly mumbled. Mother nodded, and I hustled to the bathroom. My bladder was screeching at the highest octave. I nearly plowed through a woman in the way, and I almost went on my self until I reached safety.

I finished washing my hands, and I stepped out the ladies room. Nurses were flooding my fathers room. I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart stopped. Mother was hunched over father, sobbing? My feet mindlessly carried me in to room, dodging nursest. A high pitch beeping echoed in my head. No, I... I was too late. He passed before I could say bye. I felt so numb, like I wasn't even in my body anymore. Like everything was a dream. Maybe I passed out in the bathroom, or this is some other man, not my father. Mothers tilted her head upwards and looked me in the eye.

"He's gone." She whispered. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking me back from my fantasy. Tears were flowing down my face, and dripping on the floor. Two tall male doctors shoved us out of the way, and then pulled two metal rectangles out of a case.

"Clear."

Dad's chest heaved into the air as they pressed the defibrillators to his chest, and he laid limp.

"Clear"

once again he lurched, and laid limp.

Nurses ushered us out of his room and closed the door. One of the nurse's guided us to the waiting room. Mom plopped into the seat and began to wail.

"Why lord did he have to go." my mother sobbed. He is gone, and I didn't get to say bye... he didn't get to say bye to his 'princess' as he put it.

 _You're a worthless piece of shit!_ A voice echoed in my head.

 _Kill yourself, you couldn't even say bye!_ Another voice screeched in my left ear. My feet dashed me out of the waiting room, from my wailing mother, into the parking lot. I didn't, no, _couldn't_ live without my father. He was my shoulder to lean on, and he cared for me after The Fire engulfed _them_. Mother would come and go, just visited us every so many months for a few days... I shook the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't say bye due to my need to use the restroom...

Damn you life. Damn me to hell.

I ran into the road and opened my arms outwards, and took the full blast of the vehicle crashing into my body.

"Baby, why." I heard my mother sob. Waves of pain hit me throughout my whole body.

"M-Mom?" I mumbled. I heard her softly gasp.

"Y-you woke up..."

I slowly nodded my head, and winced at the pain.

"They thought you were going to be" she swallowed dryly. "Comatose."

I froze at the word. I wouldn't have died, I would have been almost dead, but still living...

"I thought I was going to lose you too Natalie ... I love you so-"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You are just another fake! You never loved me or my father. If you ever loved us, you wouldn't have cheated on him! You would have helped us with his failing health, and I wouldn't have to work!" I screamed through my hoarse throat.

"That was the first time you seen him since he was diagnosed!" I coughed.

"You don't understand!"

"THE HELL I DON'T. You're selfish, and you sulked and pitied yourself when you couldn't go to the spa or get luxuries. You two would get into arguments, and you would sneak out to just get your little fingernails painted, like a bratty teenager. I grew up with handed down clothes, shoes, and toys. Old toys that were falling apart, tennis shoes that were filthy, all because you blew the money on petty things! Before you talk about how much you love me, think of what you done!"

I hollered. Everything began to spin, and I leaned my head back, resting it onto the hospital bed.

A nurse burst into the room.

"What is going on in here?!" The nurse said hastily.

"Escort this _monster_ out of here." I hissed. Hands clamped down around my throat, constricting my breathing.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTH-" my body lurched forward as Pam was ripped off of me. I pressed my left hand up against my throat while the other was balled up into a fist.

"Get out of here you low life scum!" I croaked. I cracked open my eyes as mother tried to rip herself from their grips. Two nurses held her arms behind her as they dragged her out of my hospital room. One kicked the door shut, and I heard profanities scream at me from the other side. The door opened back up almost immediately, startling me.

"Are you okay? Where did she hurt you?"

"Th-throat." I coughed. The nurse gently grasped my hand, and I moved it off of my throat. Her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back, okay." she quickly stated as she bolted out of my room.

My eyes widened, as I stared down at my bloody hand. My hand fumbled at my throat, pain shot up through the whole side of my neck. My heart hammered in my chest. There were Long strands that tisted inside of my wound... I once had stitches.

A doctor and two nurses shoved a small cart with sutures, needles and other devices into my room, and they immediately sprung into action. They injected medicine into my IV.

"To Numb." the female doctor said as she brought a needle to my neck.

"N-no!" I hissed, I jerked away from the needle. I hated needles of any kind.

"Yes!" the doctor pressed as she shoved it into my wound.

Good god, why didn't I wait until I got home?!

I cracked my eyes open. After that ordeal, and getting my new stitches, I passed out. They injected me full of anti anxiety medicine, and shot my neck full of numbing crap. By the time they finished stitching me back up, they had two nurse pinning my arms down. If it took dying by blood loss, so be it. I needed to die, but hell no. they stitched me back up

" _Just let me die!" I yelled when they began to pin my arms down._

 _I screamed at the top of my lungs in protest._

I can't believe they actually pinned me down... that is illegal, unless...

I groaned, they had me hooked up to a monitor that if I remove the sticky pads, they would know, and when I started to lose blood from ripping my stitches they'd know. Another repeat is all I need.

I heard a knock at my door. My door creaked as it was quickly opened, and it slammed behind _her_.

"What do you want?!" I hissed at the woman.

"You have been signed over to child protective services after what your mother did." I scoffed.

"Is that it?"

"You're also being sent to Beacons Mental Hospital for treatment by state authority."

"A-are you serious?! I'm being sent to a _mental_ hospital?!"

The doctor yawned. "Yes." she said dully.

" _When am I leaving?!"_ I hissed, voice dripping with venom.

"Now." she scoffed. "Have fun."

With that, they female blonde walked out, her shoes clicking against the linoleum floor.

Almost immediately, a bulky colored man, and a tall brunette pushing a wheel chair walked in.

"Hi, my names is Stacy." The brunette said and smiled sweetly. She paused for a moment. I knew she wanted my name, but I was going to be hell. She sighed.

"Can you stand Natalie?"

"Nope." I said without hesitation.

"Ok, we are going to remove the covers." she said before grasping the edge. I snatched the blanket in a vice grip, and held on like it was a lifeline.

"Please let go." She said and cracked a forced smile.

"No."

At that she ripped off my blankets. My mouth ran dry. I stared at my bruised and scraped up legs. They were a darkly splotched purple.

"Can you sit up?"

"No." I scoffed.

"Can you at least _try_." she said through gritted teeth.

I looked her dead in the eyes.

"No." I could tell I was really pissing her off, but I didn't care.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. They had me strapped down to the wheel chair, and were wheeling me to the medical van. I was already outside heading to the van labeled, _Beacons Mental Hospital._

"There is no use in acting like a fool." the husky man huffed. The same one that man handled me...

"Are you strapped down in a chair off to the looney bin?!"

He remained silent,

"Thought so." I huffed.

* * *

 _I finally got back into writing. :) so expect more where this came from. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally done with admission, and I was in regular clothes. I was sitting on a couch alone in what appeared to be a office. It was void of pens, pencils, or other stuff that could be turned into weapons, or self harming tools.

"Hi Natalie." a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes said as she entered the room. "I'm Savannah, and I'm going to be your therapist." she sat down in the seat directly in front of me, with a huge fake grin plastered on her face. I wanted to close the distance between us, and slap the _piss_ out of her.

"How are you feeling?" she said with mock kindness

"How am I feeling? Are you serious? My dad just fucking died, and my mother tried to kill me! But since you asked, I'm fine and dandy." I hissed, voice laced with venom.

She sighed.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I simply glared.

"Well, I take that as a no, you are here because you tried to kill yourself." she said and frowned. "Tell me why."

"Oh my god!" I growled. What a bunch of idiots. I stood up and yanked on the door knob. I twisted and jiggled it, and it wouldn't open.

"Great..." I hissed. I folded my arms and flopped on the couch, wincing at the pain that shot up my tail bone.

"It is because your father died, right?"

"YES DAMMIT! Now can you let me out?!" I yelled. How stupid is this therapist?!

"I'm not liking your attitu-"

"I'm not liking your stupidity." I said with a venom laced tone.

 _Kill her and run!_ A voice hissed in my ears.

"N-no." I whispered. I wanted to hurt her, but _killing_ is a different story.

Savannah dumbly blinked. "What?"

 _JUST DO IT DAMMIT, OR YOU'RE LIFE WILL BE HELL!_

I looked at her and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry."

Then I lunged, clasping my hands around her throat, and squeezed with all my strength. I slammed her head against the wall over and over again.

A hand grasped the back of my shirt, and yanked me off of her. I felt a pinprick in my neck, and then darkness consumed me.

 _I was sitting at our kitchen table, sitting with my 3 cousins, Jake, Hope, and Jacob_

" _Make a wish, birthday girl." Dad chuckled as he set the two tier cake in front of me. I giggled and a broad grin spread across my face. I made my wish, and blew the 8 candles out._

" _When is mommy coming?" I asked daddy, with my wide and beaming smiled_

 _His features grew dark._

" _She's... not going to be able to make it..." Dad said slowly._

" _Why?" I said, my smile growing smaller by the second_

 _He shifted uncomfortably. "We... both said... 'things' to each other that wasn't nice."_

" _Oh..." I said sadly as I looked down at my hands. Daddy sighed, "I'm going to the kitchen to clean some stuff up." I just continued to look down at my hands._

 _After he left, Hope spoke up_

" _Ya know why she is not coming?" I looked at her. "She doesn't love you any more, or your dad, so she is leaving you guys. She is getting a divorce."_

 _I had no clue what a 'divorce' was, but I knew it was not something good._

" _S-she does too love me!" I said, on the verge of tears, refusing to believe the truth._

' _Kill the liar!' daddy whispered in my left ear. I glanced to my left and no one was there._

" _Nope. She could never love a freak like_ _ **you!**_ _" Hope laughed. Jacob's mouth was agape, stunned at Hope's_ _bold words. Her brother Jake nearly shoved her out of her chair._

" _She is only eight!" Jake hissed at her. A glint of silver caught my eye_

' _We don't allow liars here' daddy sternly growled in my ear. 'Kill her were she sits!_ ' _I grabbed the sharp knife, and threw it at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs when the knife sliced her stupid little pigtail off her head and slammed into the wall behind her._

" _What happened?!" I heard dad yell as he flew from the kitchen to hopes side asking her if she was ok, and tending to her._

 _What was going on? Why is he calming her down when he told me to kill her?!_

" _What the hell where you thinking Natalie?! You could have killed her!"_

" _But you told me to daddy!" I said._

" _Go to your room now!"_

 _Tears were flowing down my face and I dashed up the stairs to my bed room_

I squinted my eyes in the bright light that shone down directly into my eyes.

"Well well, looks like someone finally woke up." A male voice chuckled.

My heart skipped a beat, I was _strapped_ to a cold metal table. I was _strapped!_

The light moved over with a loud creak, and a scowling face loomed over me. A balding man that appeared to be in his 50's coldly stared at me.

"What do you want?!" I hissed.

"You created quite a ruckus earlier, we had to... 'Terminate' our best councilor after you nearly killed her."

"Who cares?" I said in monotone. "She was stupid."

Why was I so cold all of a sudden?

"You see, she threatened to reveal us, to 'expose' our progress. Thanks to you, she is now 'missing'."

I gave him a quizzical look. 'Expose our progress' what does _that_ mean.

"Forgive me madam I am your Doctor Marcelo Jiminez." he said with a obvious sneer to his tone.

"No, forgive _me_ Sir asshole the 3rd." I sneered back. A loud bang echoed through the room, followed by a sharp, blinding pain in the back of my head.

"You seem to forget who is in charge in the situation." Marcelo threatened.

My vision focused correctly, and I stared up at a razor sharp scalpel pointed down at my face.

"Now apologize you filthy swine!"

I inhaled sharply, ready to retort again.

 _Are you stupid? He killed a worker for god's sake, you think he won't kill_ _you_?

I bit my tongue, it was right, why wouldn't he?

"Marcelo!" a gravely voice yelled harshly. "I thought I made my point clear. Do not experiment on this _one."_

The scalpel moved away.

"You got to be kidding me! Why is this one so special ?!"

"Don't. Test. Me." I heard the other man growl.

"Fine." Marcelo huffed. I heard a pair of feet storm out, while another slowly drew closer.

A bandaged hand flicked the blinding lamp off, greatly increasing my vision. As my eyes focused, I came to see a man no later than twenty staring down at me. He had bandages wrapped around his whole head, and the small patches that were revealed, showed burnt flesh. A pair of light grey eyes seemed to peer into my soul.

"Do you remember me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I stared into his pale eyes, and I racked my brain.

"Am I supposed to?"

He jerked his head away.

"I should have known." He grumbled under his breath. I felt the leather straps loosen up from around my wrists, waist, and ankles. I pulled my stiff joints into a sitting position. By then he was walking out the door.

"Thank you." I said softly. I felt like a jerk, but why am I supposed to know him?

A short moment passed, and a nurse walked in.

"Come with me." the nurse said in monotone.

I nodded my head and followed.

I just finished supper, and I was walking to the bedroom I was assigned to.

After I entered the room, I sat on the hard mattress, and groaned. Tonight was going to be hell. I heard my metal door creaking shut. I dashed to it, but they already locked it.

I looked out of the bars at the stupid witch.

"Why did you lock my door?!" I yelled at her. She just smiled, and held the keys up, just out of my reach.

"What's wrong? Is the little girl mad because she didn't get a bed time story?" she said in a mocking tone.

I glared at her, but she just laughed.

"Oh really, if you are that cocky, maybe you could unlock this door, and I'll give you a good ass kicking."

She stopped laughing, and just smiled as she walked away.

"Pansy!" I yelled. I turned around and I collided my fist into the wall.

A loud crack followed, and a agonizing pain shot up from my knuckes, all the way up to my elbow.

Biting my lip, I kept silent. Hopefully I didn't break it, it hurt bad, and that crack was so loud. .

' _That is why you get stuck in these situations. You are too rash and foolish.'_

"Oh shut up." I growled.

' _If you would have held your little bladder, you could have said bye to Him, but you blew it. His last sight had to be_ _ **Her**_ _, instead of you.'_

I buried my head in my hands, the sharp pin pricking of tears stung my eyes.

"Please" I sobbed.

' _Just face it, you're a piece of trash.'_

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I took deep breaths, and wiped my eyes. After waiting a few moments to make sure it didn't start yelling at me again, I walked slowly to the bed, sliding under the blankets. It was right, I was a piece of trash, I closed my eyes, and allowed the tears to fall.

 _I woke up, with a beaming smile. Today was the day Ruben was going to sneak me into his house. Last night worked out, because momma bought a bunch of wine, and drank almost all of it. She is probably passed out on the couch by now._

 _I slid out of my bed, and waddled over to my dresser, still waking up. I pulled out my pair of jeans, and my favorite purple shirt, slipping them on. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I tiptoed into the bathroom._

 _After I finished, I slowly walked down the old stairs, slightly creaking with every step._

 _I made it to the bottom, and tiptoed to the kitchen. I grabbed myself a pack of cookies from the cupboard, to share with Ruben and Laura. Quietly walking on the stained carpet past mother, I opened the creaky door, and slid out. After closing it I walked into the sunflower fields._

 _I was in the middle of the field, when a smell of burning wood filled my nostrils. My heart rate picked up and I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me to the barn._

 _The barn was in flames, and I faintly heard two familiar voices, screaming for help. I could barely hear them yelling inside the collapsing barn over the fire. A man ran past me, dumping gasoline onto the every growing flames._

" _STOP!" I screamed. Tugging on the mans shirt._

" _Please!" I begged_

 _he kicked me onto the ground._

" _No you little brat! Get!"_

" _Please! My friends are in there!" I begged as I stood up. I grabbed the gas can and tugged on it, trying to yank it out of his grasp. He kicked me in the chest, once again sending me to the ground. Dropping the gas canister, he grabbed me by my arm and slammed me into the barn._

 _A shrill scream escaped my throat, hurting my lungs. My shoulder hit the embers on the way down, I fought to stand up, but I could only writhe in agony. All of a sudden, a cool relief surrounded my body._

" _Dammit Carl! You went way too far! She isn't related!"_

 _I stood up, clutching my burned shoulder. Not even bothering to look back, I ran home._

I awoke with startled yelp. That memory was so lifelike, like it was happening all over again. Even my burn was painful, even though it healed years ago. I ran my fingers over my right shoulder, and sighed. I could still feel the rough, nerveless piece of flesh. Ruben was supposed to sneak me into his house, but his life was cut short, and so was Laura's. I still remember his face, after all these years, he still left a mark on me. A mark on my heart. I wiped the stinging of tears away, and closed my eyes, welcoming myself to the nightmares that soon followed.

"Wake up you swine!" I heard a nurse yell from down the hallway.

"Come on you lazy bums!" I heard the clicking of the doors loudly unlocking, and creaking open. Finally the nurse reached my windowless prison.

"Come on you swine." she laughed. Same one from last night.

I rolled off my bed, and I walked out of my prison, ignoring her rude remark.

"You're not so bold anymore are you?" she cackled.

I calmly looked at her.

"I'll sip on your blood like wine."

She paled, and resumed unlocking the cells. I didn't expect it to work. Maybe it was my calm and even voice that got her. I said it like it was a matter of fact. I glared at her the whole time she unlocked the patients doors. She began to get frantic, and after she finished opening the cell, she walked quickly past me, with her head looking at the ground. Good, she deserved it.

I walked down the hallway, into the lobby, and cautiously sat down, careful to not hurt my aching tail bone. The front doors opened, and the same bandaged man walked in, the doors clicking shut behind him. He walked past the desk.

"Please sign in." the nurse sighed in monotone.

"Don't you know who I am?" he hissed, completely ignoring me., even though I was practically sitting next to him. The nurse dumbly blinked. The bandaged man pinched his nose bridge.

"Does 'Ruvik" ring a bell?"

The nurse panicked.

"I-I'm so sorry Sir. Y-you may procede."

She scribbled onto the paper, and sent a apologetic smile to him, that he responded with a glare worse than my own. Why does his name ring a bell.. He makes me think of... my eyes widened. No... it can't be!


	4. Chapter 4

He is Ruben Victoriano . That little boy I would love to play with. Does that mean his sister is alive to? My heart was racing faster and faster as it dawned on me. He... escaped. His voice sounds much deeper than his younger self, but that voice does sound extremely similar. I can't believe it. I flew out of the chair, and ran to the closing door. I skidded to a stop and nearly collided into the door. I reached towards the handle, touching it with my palm, ready to jiggle it.

A nurse shoved me backwards, nearly sprawling me onto my sensitive tail bone.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" the nurse hollered at me.

"I needed to talk to him!" I yelled back.

"No one gets to talk to him. Not even you, you little jerk!"

I slugged her in the face, instantly knocking her onto the floor, after she banged her head on the handle. She laid there, clutching her eye.

' _finish her!'_ it hissed.

Two arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning my arms to my side painfully.

"Come on, someone needs the jacket." oh HELL no.

I kicked him in the groin, and slipped out of his grip. I will not accept defeat, I will be a living hell before they stick me in the nut suit.

' _look what you got us into this time.'_ She screeched in my head.

"Shut up." I whispered.

' _Oh look at me! I'm little miss thang that can take care of her self in a mental hospital. I can take on the whole staff team and make it out.'_ She mocked.

"Just shut up." I said much harsher.

' _I'm going to talk to Ruben and we can be buddy buddy again.'_

" **SHUT UP ALREADY!"** I screamed.

' _Don't you realize, you're going to die here, alone, with no one that cares about you right? Because it is pretty obvious to me. You're dad died, and you were too dumb to say bye.'_

"Please don't go there..." I begged

' _ha, you really think I won't? You are so wrong. You're a defect, you always will be, and you never will get rid of me. Just accept you are a horrible person that should die.'_

I screamed and struggled in the jacket, to no avail. This was going to be a long time.

' _You do realize, the more you struggle, the more time you spend alone with me.'_ She said, almost bored sounding.

I grumbled in frustration. She was right, I needed to calm down to get out of here. I face planted on the floor, mentally preparing myself for her.

I was watching her from behind the one sided mirror. She looked so different. She used to have long black hair, but she cropped it down to a little above the shoulders. It had a under layer of deep purple hair. It was a mess right now, but when she was strapped down to that table with Jiminez, it was brushed. She had blue eyes that popped out against her tan Mexican skin, and black and purple hair, with a slightly over weight figure.

It was hell for the staff to contain her, but they were able to cram her in that jacket. A emotion that has been buried deep inside was revealed when I seen her in this... condition. Is it pity?

"Please don't go there..." She begged to no one. Tears were welling up in her eyes, then she burst into a screaming fit, while thrashing around in the padded room. All of a sudden, she stopped, and let out a frustrated growl, before face planting onto the padded floor.

Seeing her again, after all those years ripped a old scar back open. Laura, the fire, and being locked down in my fathers basement. On top of all that, she didn't even remember me!

I slammed my elbows onto the desk, and placed my bandaged head in my hands. I should have known better, she was only four at the last time she saw me. Probably didn't even know I existed, until yesterday.

"I have a question, Ruben." Marcelo said with a hint of frustration as he walked into the Observation Room.

"Ruvik." I growled.

"Why are you so suddenly attached with this patient. What is the difference between her, and any of the other patients." he pressed.

"It is none of your business." I hissed, standing up sharply, heading for the door.

He sidestepped in my way.

"Actually, I think it is. I supply you with patients, I could stop supplying at any minute if you don't tell me."

"And what would that achieve? You practically survive off of my funding." I snapped. I shoved him out of the way, and stormed past him.

My face was planted on the padded room's floor. I crinkled my nose when the faint smell of piss hit me. I righted my self back up, and scooted into the corner, away from the piss residue. I sighed, and shut my eyes.

' _Don't look!'_ A male voice whispered in my ear.

Why shouldn't I?...

My stupid eyes opened, and my heart stopped.

A huge eight legged monster was clinging to the wall. It's human-like skin was a tan color. It had a long tail, with a axe-like blade attached at the end. It's legs reminded me of a spider, with it's curved tips digging into the padded wall. Then its face turned on the long neck, and looked at me. Its face looked so much like mine, but the eyes were gouged out, and blood was dripping down its, no _my_ face. It had my old long black hair, and a pair of horns on its head.

I felt its non existent eyes bore into my very soul.

It leaped off of the wall, and landed with a thud directly in front of me. It was like I lost control of my voice. I opened my mouth, but nothing but hot air came out. With a quick jerk, it's tail slammed into the padded floor not even two feet away from me, leaving a huge gash in it. With slow deliberate steps, it inched closer, panic setting. Its face split open at the corners of its lips, and the new mouth's seemingly seamless edges ripped apart, revealing the rows of sharp teeth.

My voice finally worked, and I screeched at the top of my lungs. I shoved my back deep against the padded wall. My heart was in my throat, my stomach doing somersaults.

It got close enough, I could feel its breath on my face. I was froze like a deer in a headlight, afraid to even breathe. A long and narrow tongue slid out of its mouth, dripping with saliva.

The door busted open, and the monster didn't even glance behind it, it just sprung into the mirror on the wall, passing through it like nothing. Male nurses flooded the room. One roughly grabbed my arm, and yanked me upright, sending pain into my shoulder.

"You're coming with us." The rough male nurse huffed.

"D-did anyone see that?" I questioned. Surely they couldn't have missed it, could they? He huffed, and shoved me forward.

"Move."

I looked where the creature ripped open a hole on the padding. What? There was no tear, just a completely intact padded floor. It is real, or was it?

* * *

 _I hope you guys have enjoyed it. :D_


End file.
